Boston's Dark Knight: Volume Two
by Shivnmcg666
Summary: It's been five years since the Dark Knight came to Boston, now Boston needs its protector now more than ever as a new enemy comes into the city reeking havoc. Rizzles AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Boston's Dark Knight. **_

_**Volume II **_

_It's been five years since I became the dark knight. Five years or sixty months, however you wanted to categorize it, but as well as becoming the dark knight all those months ago… I gained the fear of scum in Boston, but I lost my best friend. _

_Doctor Isles. She was the medical examiner, we worked together. But when the criminals of Boston fought back, they fought back stronger than I ever thought possible. Judges were killed off so there were never any court cases, police officers gave up in fear of their lives, so no one could blame Maura for fearing her life as well. _

_I was taken away from Boston for five years, trained by a group of assassin's who believed that the world had a balance that must be maintained. Eventually we had a disagreement. That the corrupt thrived on societies idea of understanding. That taking the lives of the corrupt was the only way. _

_What I wasn't expecting to happen was the daughter of the man who was in charge of the group of assassin's… she fell in love… with the dark knight. The dark knight is a symbol, of what can be achieved when one person stands alone against an army. _

_I left Maura behind, for her own safety. The brilliant mind of Maura should not be frozen away in some unknown place. _

_That place was for me alone, to be trained in order to save Boston from itself. Its own citizens were starting to turn against each other all because of one person. _

_The joker. _

**A few months ago. **

A group of thugs ran into the chemical plant, a security guard following behind them obviously feeling out of place.

"Guys… this isn't a good idea…" The security guard was a woman.

"Shut it, perhaps if you didn't gamble so much you wouldn't need to do this."

The guard remained silent.

"Just stand there and keep watch."

A dark figure continued to listen from above.

_Why would they need to steal chemicals? _The figure thought.

"Just grab the tanks!" One thug said.

_That's my queue. Three thugs, three armed. High vantage point. Planned out. _

Thug no. two continued to unclip the tanks from each other. Suddenly the body collapsed onto the floor as two boots thumped his back.

"Davis?" Thug no. three called out only to receive an elbow to the face, a fist in the gut and a high kick round the temple.

"You!" The last thug called out to the security guard "You told the batman!"

"No! I swear!" The woman called out, instantly turning around to run, but suddenly the thug had all his weight on her against the rail.

"You little bitch."

The rail's pipes squeaked as the pressure started to become too great for it too hold.

Suddenly the man in front of her was blown away as 'the batman' rugby tackled him away.

The guard suddenly lost her balance as the rail behind her gave way.

The last thing she saw was batman standing above her, watching as she fell further and further into the vat of chemicals. 

**Present time **

"So you think this plan of yours, city street clean, will actually work?" The mayor of Boston asked Frost.

"With all due respect sir, it's the only choice we have now. Ever since this… batman came onto the scene… everything's just turned on itself."

"This batman is a criminal as well. He needs to be taken down as well."

"We don't know if the batman is actually a man," a woman stated as she entered the room.

"This is my colleague, Doctor Maura Isles. She used to be the medical examiner for Boston Police."

"So you both think this city clean up idea will work?"

"Well there's a sixty seven percent chance it will work, but there's always a risk of a revelation."

"Leave me the file and I'll consider it."

Frost and Maura nodded and walked out the room.

"What do you think will happen Barrold?" Maura asked. Frost chuckled, he couldn't believe his luck that he had actually been given the privilege of being in a relationship with Maura. He wasn't sure how Jane would have reacted.

"I think It'll take some time. But Boston really needs this, ever since that Batman came in."

"Why does everyone seem to think that the batman is the villain?" Maura asked rhetorically, she knew the answer. It was because batman worked outside the system.

"How's Jane?" Frost asked, changing the subject.

"She's good, she says her new job is going great."

"It's amazing how top secret her transfer was." Maura just hummed in order to stop any hives from spreading. She pushed the thoughts of what Jane was really doing away.

The two pulled up at the café, the news playing on the TV.

"In other news, 'the batman' has been reported to be leaving criminals hanging from street lights, but- hang on… George from South Boston is getting an anonymous video feed."

The TV went blank for a minute.

Suddenly a man dressed up hockey pads and a batman mask was tied to a chair. He was pale and clearly dead.

The voice behind the camera was so croaky it gave Maura goose bumps.

"This is what I like to call, the start of chaos, now if the batman does not show his true colours people will die. Trust me, I'm a gal of my word!" suddenly a knife was thrown into the man's head as a cackle echoed throughout the room.

_Jane… _

**To the people who wanted a sequel for the 'Boston's dark knight' **

**Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boston's Dark Knight **

_**Volume II **_

**Chapter two **

"Yes, yes, I understand, but the structure of the –"

"Mr Korsak, you have a visitor. They say they're an old friend." Korsak's receptionist spoke, his droning voice almost driving Korsak to the brink of annoyance. Would it kill the man to smile once in a while?

"Send them in please Rodger." Korsak replied "I'm going to have to call you back Sir" Korsak said again in the phone, placing the receiver back on the rest.

Watching the door open as a tall woman stepped in. Korsak's heart jumped into the air and did barrel rolls.

"Jane" he breathed out, getting out of the chair to hug the woman.

"Hi Korsak," Jane spoke in her normal husky voice as she wrapped her arms round her 'father in law.' Jane had been thrilled when she'd heard that her mother had married Korsak while she was gone, there was no other man Jane would have approved of for her mother to marry. It was a shame she had been in survival training when it had happened.

"I love what you've done with your hair, it's so…. Alpha!" Korsak exclaimed, noticing the long dark curls now reduced to a mere pixie cut.

"Yeah, I kinda had to. You know what cat fights are like. Grabbing whatever they can, but I kinda like it now." Jane smiled "how have you been?" Jane asked.

Korsak felt as though those four words had a much deeper meaning, mainly contributing to the great Doctor Isles.

"Oh god Jane, it's a long story… I think you better sit down for this one…" Korsak spoke sadly, pulling out a seat.

"Korsak I don't think I have time for that…I need you to look at these…" Jane replied sadly as she took out a couple of blueprints and put them on Korsak's desk. It was a concept of Jane's suit.

"Jane this is… great, did you design these yourself?"

"Yeah, why?" Jane asked curiously, not sure what was so amazing about the doodles.

"They're excellent, most of the guys I have downstairs couldn't produce this if they're lives depended on it. What are you working as?"

"Erm… since Cavanaugh got boosted up to commissioner I don't think the new guy in charge of homicide is going to give me my job back."

"How about you work for me?" Korsak offered. This did take Jane by surprise. It was a great idea, working with her old buddy all day once more.

"Korsak… I'd love too." Jane smiled.

"Great, you can get started later on but right now I think you have bigger fish to fry… like Boston's latest problem…"

"That was one of the main reasons I came back… the joker is it?" Jane asked.

"Yes, she's a complete maniac."

"Can't the police handle her? She seems like a normal insane criminal…" Jane replied as she sat down at a computer and started to research the madman terrorising her home town.

"You would think so Jane, but apparently she's a bit more… slippery."

As Korsak stood behind Jane, watching the website reports of the Joker come up on the screen, he couldn't help but notice the muscle definition on Jane. No longer the skinny lanky woman he'd seen before, but now… almost the body of a body builder.

_This woman… her face… her voice… I recognise it… _

"Jane?" Korsak asked, he could tell Jane was onto something.

"Korsak… she reminds me of someone…"

Jane opened a new tab to the google search page and searched up 'guard injured at chemical plant, Boston' a page of results came up on the screen, Jane clicked on the first one produced by the Boston Times. The head line stuck out in bold: "Boston Chemical Plant Guard Severely Injured after Experimental Skin Cream Injury, Batman At The Scene." The article went on about the injuries, but Korsak noticed Jane had stopped reading.

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Doctor… what are her chances?" Batman asked the doctor who stood beside the woman in the bed. The woman underneath was a reminder of how batman had failed the simplest tasks she had set out to do. To protect people. _

_The doctor jumped at the sudden voice. _

"_Bat…. Batman?" _

_Batman grew closer to the doctor, allowing her to see at the vital screen. _

Her pulse is almost nothing… her pigmentation is gone? How does a human's DNA of pigmentation simply vanish? What where they testing in there? _Batman thought in her head. _

"_Doctor, I need to know…" _

"_You're a woman?" The doctor asked in even more surprise. He noticed how an eyebrow arched under the mask as the material arched at a certain point. _

"_Yes." _

"_I always thought you were a man… batman and all…" _

"_Yeah well sorry to disappoint. Now doctor I need to get a record of these vitals." _

"_I can't do that Batman… I could lose my job, it's against company policy, I-" _

_The doctor was now about two inches off the ground. _

"_Make an exception" batman growled. Dropping the doctor, he soon ran out of the room. She knew he wouldn't rat her out, or pull the fire alarm. _

_Batman approached the bedside table, taking her mask off her looked at the woman underneath. Her face was the colour of paper, her lips burnt bright red, and her hair bleached a vomit green. _

_Apart from that… the woman was so young. Twenty one. Never done a crime in her life that could hurt someone. And Jane had let her become burnt by a couple of mobsters._

_She had failed her job as batman to protect people._

_Bending over, Jane placed a kiss on the woman's forehead._

"_I'm sorry." Jane whispered that the howling of the wind outside could still be heard. _

_Pulling her mask back on as she heard the doctor approach. _

"_It doesn't look good," the doctor said as he handed batman a file full of papers. "Her organs have been badly damaged and-"_

"_That will be enough doctor, thank you." _

_The doctor turned round to check the vitals once more._

"_You know, you really should tell the press or someone that you're a woman, because-"_

_The doctor turned round only to be greeted with an empty room and an unconscious patient. _

"_Oh..."_

* * *

"That was a few days after the court incident. My early days at 'batman'" Jane stated using air quotes. "Didn't do too much of a good job." Jane sighed.

"Hey…" Korsak came over, rubbing Jane's shoulder "what happened wasn't your fault."

"Vince, it was. I should have saved her instead of trying to take out thugs, I let the criminals take over the priority of innocent people. I failed her Vince. Batman failed her." Jane stated.

Korsak realised he wasn't going to get anywhere with Jane in this mood, to her if anyone gets hurt with her around, Jane would take the blame for it if it wasn't herself. That's just how Jane has always been.

"And what's she's doing now? Killing innocent people? Is that going to be your fault too? There is nothing you can do to stop it?" Korsak asked rhetorically.

"I started this whole thing Korsak."

"Then finish it." Korsak stated.

Jane blinked away the tears in her eyes, and simply nodded.

"Now tell me about this long story."

* * *

**Other side of Boston. **

Maura looked at herself in the mirror as she compared earrings against the dress she was wearing below. Tonight Frost was taking her out to dinner along with the rest of their case development staff.

"Hey babe, do you think you'll be ready soon?" Frost called up as he walked into the bathroom. Placing a kiss on Maura's cheek.

"Yes of course Barry, five minutes." The man chuckled as he walked back out "I'll be in the car…"

Maura looked at her phone as it buzzed next to her by the sink, taking it out she opened the email alert she'd set up for this "Joker" character.

"_Is this video a hoax? Police begin investigation." _Maura let out the heavy sigh. That maniac had called out for batman, but no one knew who batman was or where. But Maura did, so should she confess? That would put Jane-

Maura's heart sank like a ton of weights at even the mention of the name.

Jane.

Maura still loved Jane as much as she loved oxygen. What she was doing to Barry was cruel and horrible in her eyes, but in her heart it felt like it was the only way she could keep alive. Maura couldn't even bare to thing about retreating to a way similar to her childhood, all alone. That's why when Barry had proposed a romantic relationship, Maura had jumped at the chance. Her fear outweighed her common sense, and by the time Maura had realised, the damage had been done. Barry had fallen head over heels.

And that was it.

She could love him with her heart and soul, but he wasn't Jane.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Boston's Dark Knight **

**Volume II **

**Chapter three **

Jane looked up at Korsak who had just filled her in on all the details she had missed out while she was gone.

"So Frost and Maura are working together to clean up the streets of Boston by moving all the criminals to some other island?!" Jane asked, the idea, the concept even just the possibility was completely insane… it might actually work. For this side of Boston the grass would be much greener, but all those criminals shoved onto one tiny island? Anarchy was inevitable.

"Yup, but only the small time ones. All those big bucks really do pay off in court, but the little guys won't be able to pay it off, and what will the heads of gangs do if they have no gang?" Korsak stated as he walked around the room.

"You think it'll work?" Jane asked.

"I think it will be interesting."

"But do you think it will work?" Jane asked again.

"I have my suspicions. Like where will all of the money come from to transport the criminals and maintain high security in the island? Quite likely out of the Boston's citizen's wallets. And I don't think anyone will be pleased about that…"

"You're thinking a riot might break out?" Jane asked as she looked at the older man.

"It wouldn't surprise me, and it certainly wouldn't be a first."

There was a silence as the entire thing was absorbed into Jane's mind.

"Ok, I guess we'll play it when it comes up. Now about this suit... I need to be faster, and my mask needs to allow me to turn my neck…"

"I think I have an idea, let's take a look at the armoury downstairs."

As the two walked towards the elevator, Jane ignored the stares that were given to her. Three other people joined them in the lift as they headed down towards the basement, but apart from Korsak they all seemed keen on staying as far away from Jane as possible.

_Strange… _Jane thought in her head. As they eventually reached the basement, the pair walked towards to what seemed like an endless line of boxes. Jane watched as Korsak clicked his tongue as he walked past each one. Eventually he stopped and pulled one out.

"Korsak… it's a motorcycle gear." Jane stated as she looked down at the black jacket and trousers.

"Yes but this is different kind of motorcycle, you see those tiny fibres across the chest, arms and legs?" Jane nodded "that's where your design comes in. We'll use hardened Kevlar plates weaved with titanium fibres to loop in with the suit, compared to the original where it was all just put together as one piece. You'll be faster and more agile."

Jane smiled as she picked up one piece of the amour. "Ok, sounds great, but what's the downfall?"

"With' the separation of the plates, you'll be more vulnerable to knives and gunfire."

"Wouldn't want to make things too easy for the joker, she seems to enjoy knives." Jane replied sarcastically as she traced a finger along the suit. "I need to get started on this now, the joker is out there." Jane replied as she took the suit out.

"No, you need to get sleep Jane. You have your limits." Korsak said, as his hand rested against the shelf. "I'll start it, just get some rest. Ok?" Korsak pleaded.

Jane's shoulders sagged with defeat "ok." The raven haired woman whispered as she walked out. "Night Korsak"

"Good night Jane, I'll leave this with you as soon as it's finished. By the way, where are you staying?" Korsak asked.

"I'll find somewhere," Jane said, although just as she said it, a pair of keys hit the back of her foot. She smiled "never mind. Thank you Korsak." Jane said, bending over to reach the keys, just as Jane started to leave she heard Korsak whisper "know your limits Jane."

Jane started to walk down the street, only to notice little speckles of the pavement become greyer as a drop of rain fell from the sky.

"Oh crap" Jane cursed as she pulled her hoodie up.

Just as she was walking down the street, a sudden burst of laughter caused her to halt her stride.

_That laugh… _Jane tried to shake the idea out of her head, _but what harm could it do just to check? _Jane reasoned in her head. Turning back round, she entered the bar.

"To Barrold Frost and Maura Isles and cleaning up Boston's streets!" One member cheered, as a dozen beers were raised into the air.

Jane's eyes widened as she saw the beautiful doctor standing next to her old college, his strong arm drooping over her shoulder. Obviously one too many. _Obviously. _Jane repeated again in her mind, whether that was for reassurance or not, Jane wasn't sure.

Maura's cheeks began to ache from smiling so much, but then suddenly her heart missed a beat. A tall figure stood in the background, their hands in their pockets, but with the hood up Maura could only compare the lips of the figure. But that was all the Maura needed to know who it was.

_Jane, _

Suddenly Maura felt two warm lips on her lips, and they weren't Jane's. She so wanted them to be, but they weren't. As Maura turned back, the figure was gone.

"Excuse me Barrold, I'm just going out for some air. All of this alcohol has made feel slightly intoxicated." Maura stated, it wasn't a lie, it was partly true.

Almost yanking the door off its handles, Maura ran into the streets, only to realize the rain was pouring down now.

"Jane!" She shouted into the empty streets. "Jane!" She called again. Maybe it was her imagination after all.

"Maura…" a figure suddenly appeared behind her.

"Jane!" Maura squealed not only from surprise but from relief. She wrapped her arms round the woman, but was hurt that she did not receive the same greeting.

"I've missed you so much Jane, I- Jane? What's wrong?"

"Frost kissed you… and you let him…" Jane struggled to even get the words out.

"Yes, I did Jane but we are in a relationship now…" Maura realised what she'd just said which had sounded much better inside her head.

"Oh… but Maura… I thought you said… you'd wait for me…"

"Jane I waited and waited, for five years you were gone. I was getting lonely, I knew that soon I would go back on a repeat of my childhood, all alone. Do you know how scary that is? To know that soon you would be all alone on the world, with no one but a tortoise to talk to?" Jane just stood there silently.

"But I love you Maura," Jane whispered, if Maura could see Jane's face, she thought she could see her hero's tears.

"I love you too Jane, but I can't go back to being alone again, I just couldn't take it. Knowing how I've missed all of those things best friends do, or even having someone to give you a hug when you need it."

"So why couldn't you wait for me?" Jane asked.

"Because I was scared Jane!" Maura exclaimed, as tears swelled in the honey blondes eyes, "I was scared that you were gone and I was going to be all alone. Again."

"Oh god, Maura… I'm sorry, but-"

"Maura?!" Frost's voice called out. Suddenly Maura felt two soft lips on hers, and then suddenly nothing. Opening her eyes she was greeted with an empty street. Only for Frost to turn up behind her.

"Maura, are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Maura reassured, trying to see where Jane may have gone.

"Come on, let's go home. You're drenched." Frost smiled as the pair returned to the car, and headed home.

Jane's knees collapsed as she slid behind the dumpster. Tears ran freely from her face. _How could Maura fall for Frost?! Of all the people... god damn it! Is this my fault?! Should I have stayed behind with Maura? If I did... could we have been something more? We could have gone out on dates, all those things Frost can do for her... I can't... because of this stupid idea I had. God damn it! _

_... But she said she'd wait for me... was it selfish of me to ask her to wait that long? No? Yes? _

Jane slowly got off the car, as she walked to Korsak's house, the rain allowing herself to be lost in thought.

**Next day, Boston Mayer's office. **

"So Mr Frost, I think everything is in order here. I think we're ready to start cleaning the streets now." The mayor spoke with confidence, "we'll hold a press conference tonight to allow the media to know what's going on."

"Yes sir." Frost replied as he gathered his finalized documents about his project.

"But Frost, I hope you're ready for this. You're taking away half of this city's gang members away, and they're not gonna be happy about it. They're gonna target you for it, and I hope you're ready for it."

The mayor stood up and stood in front of the window, gazing out onto his city.

"They're gonna try and gun you down like a-"

A tremendous bang echoed around the room as a body was slammed against the window.

It was a batman imposter, a man, his face had been painted with clown make up.

Dozens of citizens had grouped round as emergency services cut the rope that held the man up. A joker card had been glued to his hands.

The news of this had spread round the internet liked wildfire. Even the evening news was half documenting the scene.

Jane continued to watch a video clip that had been taken on someone's phone of the incident, as she sat in the chair staring at the screen.

"Will you be attending Frost and Maura's news conference tonight?" Korsak asked Jane.

"I'll have to see about that Korsak, how's the suit going?" Jane asked, trying to get off topic as much as possible.

"I have a surprise for you, here." Korsak held in front of him what seemed to be a mask, with two large pointy ears at the top. "Now blink twice." Jane did so, and suddenly a pair of lenses appeared over the eyes of her mask, and the entire room became nothing but a thin layer, as Jane could see straight through the building and people. She could see the army of weapons below her feet.

"It uses the microwaves emitted from cellular devices to create a solar image on your environment. Pretty neat huh?"

Jane chuckled in amazement. "Korsak, it's amazing!"

"The suit is finished as well, so I take it you'll be out on the prowl tonight?"

"Of course Korsak. In fact…" Jane looked outside into the dark night. "How about we head out now…" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Jane stood on the roof of the building, looking down below on the lonely streets of Boston. "We are clear to go captain." Jane joked, as she slid into the suit. It was very nice, and felt much lighter compared to her last one.

"You are clear to launch." Korsak replied into Jane's ear.

Two hours later and not a single crime had occurred, this was a rare occasion for Jane. When suddenly Korsak chirped in, "Jane we've got a problem in the building three streets to your left. Unexpected helicopter arrival."

"I'm on my way."

"So this plan of yours Mister Frost, is actually in action?" One press reporter asked.

"Yes, only because we wanted to catch the members of gangs unaware."

Suddenly glass was thrown across the floor. As two henchmen walked into the room, with rifles in each hand. A woman in a purples suit walked in-between the two.

"We made it." She said happily, swinging a shotgun over her shoulder. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen!" The joker exclaimed as she walked slowly round the room, stopping only to pick up a cocktail glass. "We are tonight's entertainment, now… I only have one question for you. Where. Is. Barrold Frost."

An elderly man approached the Joker. "We're not intimidated by thugs… like you."

The joker cocked her head to the left, looking at the man quizzically. "You remind me of my father."

Suddenly a blade had entered the man's throat. "I _hated _my father… ya wanna know how I got these scars?" The joker asked.

"Stop." A woman from behind said, the joker turned round. The woman had brown hair.

"My, aren't you a feisty one? I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me!" A growled voice called out, as a pair of boots landed into the joker's back.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up." The joker wheezed, "Get 'em boys!" Two henchmen came at the dark figure.

Suddenly the figure ducked under the two rifles, rolling back to kick them out of the air. "Look at you go batman!" the joker taunted. As two henchmen came at 'batman' at the same time, the dark knight twisted over and forced a fist into each henchmen's diaphragm. They both collapsed on the floor, desperately trying to regain the air that had been knocked out of them.

Batman turned round only to find the joker holding ex- detective Riley Cooper outside the broken glass, with a gun to her head.

"Drop the gun." Batman growled.

"Oh yeah sure, just take of your little mask and-" Frost and Maura burst into the room.

"Hey, what's all the fuss about- you." Frost hissed.

"Yeah little old me. Well I see the man of the hour has finally arrived. Now, it's up to batman. Protect you, or save the little sweetheart."

"Let her go." Batman growled.

"Very poor choice." The joker let out a loud cackle as the hand that held Riley now went slack, as the woman fell out of the window.

Batman pounced across the room and out of the room, quickly gaining distance between herself and Riley. The black gloved hand soon wrapped round Riley's, while the other clung to the building's pronounced design features.

The joker grinned as her eyes went to Frost and the lady beside him.

"Grab 'em and tag 'em, gang. Oh you two are gonna look so cute together in tomorrow's headline."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Freak." Frost spat. The joker let out a sigh. And nodded to the henchmen who suddenly appeared behind Frost. The back end of the gun was exploded into the back of Frost's head.

"Night night my little white knight of Boston." The joker teased.

**Well hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
